birdsofdestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
UnMario Tv/Movie Idea
Shames/Games Repainted Super Ronald Galaxy 1 or 2 - Luigui Mansion Super Ronald Galaxy 1 or 2 - Super Mario Sunshine Adventure time with finn and jake - Wind Waker (Left at Page 1) Buper Bario Bros 2 - Metal Gear Solid Repainted and Crash Twinsanity Bowser and the Magic Pickle 2: Entering Water World - Pikmin 2 (COM) Calvin and Hobbes - Paper Mario 2 Hobbes: The Prophecy - LOZ: Twilight Princess Hitario and weegee Parnters in meme - Sonic adventure 2 N/A'' ''- Tag and the power of paint (COM) Bootman & Alcatraz: The Shame- Yu-Gi-Oh Mario Kart: Zero Dash - Mario Kart Double Dash Bomber Tale Blast & Knuckles 3D Land - Cubivore Booka Tailee 64 - Super Mario Galaxy Stupor Cardboard Mario - Klonoa (COM) Doggy Conn - Pokemon Channel (COM) Donkey Kong and Monkey Donkey - Pikmin (COM) Doggy Conn: World of Tanks - Punch Out (COM) Danjo and Kalowe - Digimon Rumble Arena 2 (COM) Eskimo Bros - Wario World (COM) Final Spaghetti: Da Prequel - Luigui's Mansion Repainted 2 0 1 (COM) Doggy Conn Depression Simulator - Rhythm Heaven Fever 0 1 (COM) Final Fantasy: Infinite Sadness - Hard Time Hitario and Weegee: The hard stone gathering - Spongebob: Battle for Bikini Bottom 0 1 (COM) Hotel Weegee: Friend Fister- Pokemon Rumble Hunger Games: Nintendo Editons - Uno Repainted (COM) Heroes the video shame - Bionicle Heroes (COM) Kirby Stupid Star Ultra - Marble Blast Gold (COM) Inn Mario 2 - Facade Inn Nim Nom - Bomberman Blast (COM) Jerry jackson 42- Mario 64 0 1 2 3 (COM) Mario Party: 1000 - Mario Party 9 (COM) Jimmy the earthworm - Creature from the krusty krab 0 1 (COM) Malleo Mart - Mario Kart Wiipainted 0 1 (COM) Jason vs video games- Spooky Jumpscare Mansion 0 (COM) Kirby dream land 5 - Custom Robo Live King K Rool Dragons vs Balls- Solitare King K Rool Klash of klans - Super Paper Mario 0 1 (COM) Border Halo - Lands of Warcraft Online - Lego Star Wars Repainted (COM) Iron Man-VS.-Weegee. ''- Super Smash Melee 0 1 2 '(COM)' ''Magnum Bill and Hammer Bro: SuperStar Saga. - Fairly Odd Parents Shadow (COM) LOZ Daylight savings - Pac man world 2 (COM) Super Meme Bros No.2: Broken Quantum's - The Bliding of issac afterbirth 0 (COM) LOZ: Evil goober attack hyrule - Mega man 1-6 (COM) Mario and luigui the lost farts - Portal (COM) Mario and luigui super star sega gensis - P vs Z 0 (COM) Mario and luigui on pokemon island - LOZ Ocarina of time (COM) Luigi: Plumber in Time ''- Sonic Heroes '(COM)' ''Mario's Political Party ''- Mario Party 8 '(COM)' Disney's Sonic Soldsteel Adventure XD - Gale of Darkness Touched! Repainter's Cut from Arcade Edition with Banjo kazooie & Knuckles Definite Edition - Super Mario Galaxy 2 0 '(COM)' Doggy Conn: World of Tanks - Trackmania Repaint Mods '(COM)' The Legend of Zelda: OOT - Mario Superstar Baseball '(COM)' Issac & Knuckles: Finding Nemo's Butt - Rocket Power: Beach Bandits 0 '(COM)' Zuper Wario 8ros: Search for the Plastic Toy Hero - Ed Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures '(COM)' WWE: Wrestle Mania - Shrek Edition - Dragon Ball Z Budokai '(COM)' Yushee's Island Vuh - Sonic Mania '(COM)' Yushee Isle 2042 - Kirby's Return to Dreamland 0 '(COM)' ''Yushee's Island Vuh ''- Kid Icarus: Uprising '(COM)' N/A - Puyo Pop Fever '(COM)' ''Yoshi's Island - Cars 2 the game (COM) Yoshi's Island SD - Iji (COM) Weegee Adventure: A Charted's Fortune. - Spongebob Movie the game (COM) Yoshi's Island 3: Super Mario Bros' Attack - Sonic Adventure (COM) Ace attorney and a grumps Story vs blue team ''- Megaman Network Transmission '(COM)' Weegee Adventure V: Skerrim Scroll - Starfox Adventures 0 1 '(COM)' Piirby - Kirby Air Ride '(COM)' ''Weegee Adventure 4: What The HECK?- Jett Rocket (COM) LOZ For Noobs - Ao Oni 0 (COM) Weegee Adventure 3: The Last Weegee Adventure. - Creepy Land (COM) Weegee Adventure 2 - Creepypasta Land (COM) N/A - Stickman Adventure (COM) N/A - Crackle Cradle (COM) Spongebills Squirtpants & Knuckles: Battle for Moist Bikinis - Game Repainted 0 (COM) Super Meme Bros: Massive Feels - NSMB Wii repainted (COM) Super Mario Soccer 16 - Pac Man World Rally (COM) Souper Smesh Bras - Project M (Smash Bros) (COM) Vectorman Planet 3: Warcraft in Space! - Shadow the Hedgehog (COM) Spongebills Squirtpants: One Perfect Dark Night - Minecraft Repainted 0 (COM) Xylophone Hero ''- Half Life 2 '(COM)' The Sims: Mario Edition - Pokemon Fire Red '(COM)' ''Wario & Waluigi: Partners in Crime- Fairly OddParents: Breakin Da Rules (COM) Sonichu The Shame - World of Goo (COM) N/A - Star Fox 64 (COM) Earth Bouding: Meme a Loo Doo - Rayman M 0 1 (COM) Eskimo Bros 2 - Cat mario (COM) Mario Fart Wii - Simpsons Road Rage (COM) N/A - Mc D wreslting (COM) N/A - VVVVV (COM) Bomber Tale Blast & Knuckles 3D Land - Dream Mix TV World (COM) Bloo and Lavinia's Maximum Juggle Overdrive Race - DOOM' (COM) Booka Tailee 64 - Wii Sports (COM) Captain Turd Teesure Tracker - Black Dong (COM) The Super Elder Scrolls Hunie Pop and Knuckles All Stars Bros of Duty for Wii U + DS - Octodad (COM) The Leg of ZAA: The Win Wanker XD - Sonic Unleashed 0 (COM) Uganda Knuckles: Da Giant Queen - Sonic and the Black Knight 0 (COM) Super Meme Bros - Paper Mario 2 0 (COM) Wario Fart 3D - Billy Hatcher (COM) N/A - FNAF 2 (COM) N/A - An Untitled Story (COM) Vectorman Planet - Mario Sunshine 2 (COM) Vectorman Planet 2: Into the Crypt- Kirby Super Team Deluxe 0 1 (COM) Weegee Wars: The Mothim Prophecy - Pokemon Colossuem (COM) Mario Party 88 ''- Chuck E Cheese's Party Games '(COM)' Wario & Waluigui: Monster Ranchers - The Simpsons Hit and Run '(COM)' Mariopoly - Mario Party 7 '(COM)' N/A - Smash Brawl '(COM)' Spongebill & Knuckles: Twilight Zone - 'Playlist ideas from neo scarygodmother '(COM)' N/A - Skull Girls '(COM)' Poke Mongirls - Monster Musume '(COM)' Left at 184 (Lilo and Stitch the Series) Mario: Dora and Boots - Lethal League '(COM)' Mario's Epic Adventures - New Super Mario Bros. Wii - Hellboy Edition '(COM)' Ash Bandicoot: The Shame - Mickey Mouse vs Chuck E Cheese '(COM)' Blonic: The Original Game - Return of the Kooplagins '(COM)' Batman: PayDay at Ocean 10 - Pawniard Hunt LuiguiFan0001 '(COM)' Games needed to be worked * Aero Morph Man Land: Legend of the Lost Hairline * Aero Morph Man Land: The Gay Sequel * Aero Morph Man Land 3: Battle Tendency * Aero Morph Man Land 4: Stardust Crusaders * Batman: The Bat Craft Dimension * Biss Bass Bios * ''Cool Wii: Super Smash Bros. DIE! * Cold Steel & Knox: The Ballad of Kenpeders Melee 3D * Crazy Mario Taxi: Helen Hunt * Crash Bandicoot Clones Himself Adventures * DEH MARIO BROS. IN DUH HUUD! * Donk Land & Knuckles * Donk Land & Knuckles 2: The Triggered Cuphead Sunshine Boom * Donkey Count Kongry + Solid Snake vs The Idol Master and Knuckles * Donkey Count Kongry Zero: School Idol Festival * Donkey Count Kongry: Xtreme Edition * Donkey Count Kongry Too: Entering The Wright City * Donkey Count Kongry 3.0 : Battle for Splatoon Odyssey * Donkey Count Kongry IV: The Big Knee from the furry krabs * Donkey Country Kongry FiVe: Tales of Breaking Da Tech Planet 23 * Donkey Country Kongry 666: The Rage of Black Tigers * Donkey Count Kongry 7/11: Legend of the hidden temple * Donkey Count Kongry 8: Into 24 Jump Street * Donkey Count Kongry - The 13th: Planning into outer space * Donkey Kong Country: Avenging Harambe * Donkey Smash Kongress & Knuckles 3D: Team Edge vs Team Socks * Donkey Smash Kongress & Knuckles 3D 2 * Drake, Josh, and your sister! Takes Manhattan Extreme 64: Inspired by the video games * DuMmEE HeAD KaRT Pii * Edgebob and Sunburt: The Spange Movie * Eskimo Bro Third: No Man Sea * Final Fantasy: Final Fight * Final Spaghetti: Meme Edition * Gaper Mario: In Search for Erio Lamaj * Hitario and the Tokyo Drifters * Hitario and Weegee: The Fast & Furriest * Hunger Games: Nintendo Edition * I poop on nim-nom land! * Jimmy the Earthworm: Animal Farms * Jojo's Bizarre Dark Soul Adventure * Kellogg's Vs Capcom: Crossover Generation of Cereal * Kingdom Blarts: Final Mix * King K Rool: Dragons vs Balls * Kirby Stupid Star Ultra * Knack: Enter the Gecko * Knuckle's School Idol Festival: The First Live Movie Shame * Legend of Zelda: Vacuum of D.O.O.M. * LegoDude2000's Extremely Dumbass Adventure * Lizardos 64 * Luigui Overkill Land * Luigui's Scalebound Adventure * Lucario and the 50 Shades of Grayonetta * Macho Man 87 * Mad Max: Beyond Morrowind * Mad Moba Max: Electric Dotaloo * Magio Cat: Islam Tourette's * Malleo & Weegee: Resident Devil * Malleo & Weegee: Bowsa's Inside Story * Malleo & Weegee: Partners in Crime * Malleo and Weegee The Game * Mario & Iron Man: Metallic Adventure * Mario: The Shame. * Mario & Luigui: All Star Duo * Mario & Luigui Boarded! * Mario & Luigui: Bowsers Outside Story * Mario & Luigui: Partners in Crime * Mario & Luigui: Pocket Princess * Mario & Luigui RPG Moutache Mayhem * Mario & Luigi Travel through Time The Game * Mario & Sonic at the Special Olympic Games * Mario & Sonic at the Winter Paralympic Shames * Mario & Wario Superhero Action!!! * Mario and the Black Knight * Mario and the Secret Coins * Mario Adventure DX: Director's Cut * Mario As a Freaking Baby, and the Magikoopa's Castle Of Goomba's That Moon Peeps! * Mario Heroes * Mario Jones and the Raiders of the lost Mushroom * New Super Mario Bros. Wii - Hellboy Edition * Mario Kart FartCade GP 2 * Mario Kart FartCade GP DX * Mario Kart FartCade GP VR * Mario Kart: Infinite Dash!!! * Mario Kart: Victory Lane * Marioman * Marioman 2: Revenge of the GreenGoomba. * Marioman 3: Time to try harder * Mario Mediocre Sluggers * Mario Paintball * Mario Rumble Arena * Mario + Minions: Kingdom Battle * Mario the zerialkillar * MLG Smash: Marvel Sphere Edition * Mortal Kombat Times * Neon Kart: Double Dash!! * New Shupa Malleo Bros. * New Super Dank Meme Bros * New Super Fricking Idiots * New One Punch Pikmin: Super Epic Amiibo Kart Maker Bros - Power of the Labyrinth + A Telltale Game * New Ultimate Super Smash Bros Battle Generation Network Advanced Warfare - The Anniversary Edition Episode 1: 2K15 * Nim-Nom and Baby Luigi:Super Far Saga! * Nim-Nom and Baby Luigi:Bowser's Kitten-Side Story! * Nim-Nom Land:NIM-NOM-VS-NOM-NOM! * Paper Bloo 2: The Bloo-Year Door * Paper Bloo: Bloo Star * Paper Bloo: The Mystic Bloo * Paper Bloo: Bleach Splish * Paper Flavio * Paper Flavio 2: Anal Massacre * Paper Flavio 3: The Revengance * Paper Flavio 4: Revenge of the beginning of the dawn of the start of the Revenge of the Revenge of the fallen of the nights * Paper Flavio 5 * Paper Luigi * Paper Mario & Fred Fuch: The Revenge of the Cola Pee Pee * Paper Mike Milk Tale: The Graded Door * Paper Squadala Man * Paul Blart's Fart Nuclear Realms * Phoniex vs Super Wholock Racing * Phoniex Phoneix Vs Super WhoLock + Attack of the Twonkies and Knuckles Global Racing * Pizza Fighters DX: Millenium Editon * Pocket Morty's Kombat Go HD Remix * Question Mark's Adventure * Question Mark's Second Adventure * Rapper Mario's Adventure * Sankic: Da Hughighog * Sawneek and the Charcoal Knight * Sawneek Heroes * Scarce Kart: Double Upload Dash * Shupa Malleo Bros. * Shraq Kart: Double Slam - Golf of Duty V * Silvia Gunner's Super Game Adventure: Prepare the Die Edition * Silvia Gunner's Super Game Adventure 2: The Legend of Groose * Sivia Gunner's Super Game Adventure 3: The Factured Butthole * Silvia Gunner's Super Game Adventure 4: The Most Dangerous Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game You Can Ever Play So You Might Not Want To Play This Game * Silvia Gunner's Super Game Adventure 5: The Emojinal Adventure * Silvia Gunner's Super Game Adventure 6: Rise of the Hangout * Silvia Gunner's Super Game Adventure 7: The Museum of Beat Rhythm Rapper Knuckle Megamix * Smallio Bros. * Sonic and the Black Plumber * Sonic and the Hacked Rings * Sonic's Inflation Adventure * Sonic the Entourage Hog * Sonic the Entourage Hog 2: Dino Dawn Crisis * Sonic The Hedgehog: Remixed * Sonic The Hedeghog: Robotnik Strikes Back * Soopah Marin Galaxy * Souper Old School Smesh * Souper Paper Amir * Souper Smesh Bras: Brawlers * Souper Smesh Bras: Dawn of Punchies * Souper Smesh Bras: Meeleem * Souper Smesh Bras: UFC of Furries * Spider-Pig * Spider-Pig 2 * Spider-Pig 3 * Spider-Weegee 2 * Spider-Weegee 3 * Spider - Wee 11 * Spooky Undertale 2 + Luigui The Rapper & Knuckles Fever of Clans Ep.1: Entering New Las Vegas * Spooky Undertale 2 + Luigui The Rapper & Knuckles Fever of Clans Ep.2 * Staracker's Pario Party 666 * Star Shraq: Teh Advertizing Adventure * Stupid Mario Bro * Stupid Mario Galaxy: Return of the Eyes * Stupid Mario Galaxy: Rogue & Solo * Stupid Mario Galaxy: The 2Spooky4Me Menace * Stupid Mario Galaxy: The Farts Awaken * Stupid Mario Galaxy: The Last IYI * Supa dupa Pikachu bros. * Super Ape Mario * Super Brutal Bros * Super Brutal Bros 2: Pissy Parakeet Season * Super Brutal Bros 3: Despair Meets World * Super Daisy 32 * Super Daisy 128 * Super Fat Penguin 5347 * Super Hitario 64 * Super Hitario and the Ghostman Cityun * Super Iron Man * Super Iron Mario: Welcome to the middle of the earth * Super Jolly Green Giant 64 * Super Jolly Green Giant: Galaxy Quest * Super Ladybug68 Bros. * Super Ladybug67 Bros. 2 - Cash 4 Hearts * Super Lucas 96 * Super Lucas: Pokesona Sea * Super Luigi Country * Super Luigui Country 2: Philadelphia's Sun * Super Luigui Country 3: Macaroni Quest * Super Marid'oh Brd'ohs * Super Marid'oh Brd'ohs: Too Much Guilt * Shupa Malleo Galaxy * Super Man & Bat Man Flight Simulator 64 * Super Mari & Knuckles: Brand New Synergy * Super Mari En Troopers & Knuckles * Super Mario & Knuckles: The Movie - The Game * Super Mario & Knuckles: The Movie - The Game 2 * Super Mario 69 * Super Mario 1200 * Super Mario 1600 * Super Mario 12102 * Super Mario 12600 * Super Mario 126000 * Super Mario Ace Plumber for PS2 * Super Mario Boxing 2 * Super Mario Bros. 87 * Super Mario Bros VII * Super Mario Bros Z The Game * Super Mario Bros Z The Sequel: Sprite Suffers * Super Mario FX 2: Super Friends * Super Mario GPR: Legend of the Seven Stamps * Super Mario GPR 2: Electric Embarassment * Super Mario Luigui 64 2 * Super Mario Moonshine 2: Bothic Metroid * Super Mario Nerd * Super Mario Nerd 2: Yoshi's FileLand * Super Mario Nerd 3: Spiders in the City * Super Mario RPG 3: Quest for the Cheese * Super Mario: Teletubbies! Turok Kingdom * Super Mario: The Oblongs * Super Mario Vacation * Super Mario Vacation: Heroes Under the Sea * Super Mario War * Super Mario War: Crisis of Dino's * Super Mario Warzone 2: Yoshi's Wasteland * Super Mario World 4: Waluigi 666 * Super Mario: World Tour 2: Destiny's Tour * Super Merio Treasure Hunt: Portlandia * Super Muffin-o: Shadow of the Loots * Super Muffin-o Sunshine * Super Nintendo Rinse and Repeat Shooters * Super Normie Ree: Poo and Pee * Super Paper Bloo * Super Princess Peach 2: The Very Old Show * Super RHF 64 * Super RHF LSD Edition * Super Ronald Odyssey * Super Ronald Spacesylvania * Super Succ Bros. Irony Edition * Super Smash Bros. Baddlefields * Super Smash Bros. LIVE-ACTION! * Super Smash Bros Turbo All Stars Battle Royale at the Olympic Games HD Remix & Knuckles * Super Sonic Bros * Super Sonic Bros 2 * Super Sonic Bros 3: A Franchise's End * Super SUper SuPer SupEr SupeR SUper SUPer SUPEr SUPER Souper UnSuper Really Super Non Super Paper Mario * Super Toad Land * Super Toad Land 2:Quest for Common,Worthless Coins * Super Ultra Kaizo Memeio Road * Super Ultra Kazio Memeio Road: Git Gud Edition * Super Underground Gaymall & Knuckles: Player's Choice * Super Underground Gaymall & Knuckles 2 * Super Ultra Racing Pros Extreme Dudes with Cool Stuff Kart Wii with Knuckles * Super Waluigi World * Super Weegee Galaxy * Toad Fu 2: Kill Friggin Bill! * Toad Fu 3: The Tamagotchis War * Tetris Story Mode: Waifu Wars * Tha Fanastic Adventures of Fart-io and Fart-ugi * The Adventures of a Really Bad Doctor 2: Space Balls and Mula * The Amazing Spider-Pig * The Amazing Spider Pig 2: Taking care of bosses * The Amazing Spider-Weegee * The Amazing Spider-Weegee 2: Breath of Fresh Air * The Legend of Mario: Beware the Creep... er * The Legend of Mario: Enter Diablands * The Legend of Mario: Twilight Peach * The Legend of New Luigi's & Knuckles Super Star Team Fortress: The Movie: The Game Party EX Steam Edition * The Legend of Zelda: All Wolves go to Hyrule * The Legend Of Zelda:Evil Goober's Attack Hyrule! (What Is Hyrule!) * The Legend of Zelda YTP RPG * The Loser of The Peoples: The Sunny Apocalypse * The Loser Of The Peoples 2:MARSHMALLOWS-VS-GOOMBAS! * The Samsams Memes: The Shame * The Spongebob Squarepants Movie DX: Director's Cut * Turbo Rumble Advanced Warfare DX Electric Boogaloo: The Game Movie for EA 64 Only on Xbox 360 and PS3 * Uber Mario 145 * Uber Mario: Nerds on Xbox One * Vectorman Planet 3: Warcraft in Space! * Wario & Waluigui:Robber saga * Weegee Wars * Weegee Adventure Reunion. (IT DOSEN'T DESERVE A REUNION!) * Xylophone Hero: One Naughty Dog * Yoshi: Powerfull Adventure * Yushee's Island * Yushee Isle 2042 * Yushee's Story * Sonc Forsez (Game 1) * Sonic Forsix (Game 6) * Sonic Fourzez (Game 4) * Sonic Manya * Sonic Rivals & Knuckles of Lyric * Sonic 2forsez5me * Sonic Twosez * Sonic TriForsez * Pubgy: The Woodies Go on Strike * Shadow: The Dark Hedgehog * Sackow The Heathdog of Six * Seinfeld Kart: Double D * Somari The Edge Memia & Knuckles * 5ONI5 Manya: The State of Industrial Decay * 5ONI5 Manya: The Kaboom of Doom (Game 2) * 5ONI5 Manya: A Chance for Both Barrels (Game 3) * 5ONI5 Manya: Goes Fourth (Game 4) * 5ONI5 Manya 5 * 7onic Manya: The Beginning (Game 1) * 7onic Manya: Death Trip (Game 2) * 7onic Manya: The Third Coming (Game 3) * 7onic Manya: Jornada del muerto (Game 4) * 7onic Manya: War for Souls (Game 5) * 7onic Manya: Search for the Smart Statham (Game 6) * 7onic Manya 7 Tv Shows TDMBWP - Tales from the toilet Cory in the house - President S0NIC Girl Meets World - Toad Meets World Peep and the Big Wide World - Peep And The Big Dang World Of Random American Idol - Mushroom Kingdom Idol Empty House - Full House Empty Mansion - Fuller House Gay Shakers - Game Shakers Destroy the World - Destreoy Build Destroy What should of happened - Dude, what would happen Gay On - Level Up Four Trouble Kicks - Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, and dawn Zuper Heroes - The Thundermans Fred the Alien - Marvin marvin Dumb Fairy - The other kingdom Cortana's Mis Adventure - I am frankie Wiz the Wizard - Wizards of Waverly Place Bunk me up - Bunk'd Farm of Ants - ANT Farm Kick me the show - Kickin it Best Friends Never or ever - Best friends whenever Code 9 and 11 - Code 9 Movie The Godfather - The Dogfather A Bad Dream on Elm Street Series - Nightmare on Elm Street Stupid Mario Galaxy: THE MOVIE!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Star Wars/Guardians of the Galaxy Mario & Luigi Travel through Time - Back to the Future The Cook of Life - The Book of Life - Deadpool - Interstellar - Star Wars 7 - How to train your dragon 2 - The Avengers - Inception - Croods - Gravity - Frozen - Armageddon - Bad Teacher - Chronicle - Caroline - The Dark Knight - The Dark Knight Rises - Deception - Despicable me 2 - Despicable me - Minions - Conan the Barbarian - Cowboys & Aliens - 2012 - 30 Minutes or Less - Bad Country - Battle: Los angeles - Bourne Ultimatum - Case 39 - Chronicle of Naria - Clash of the Titans - Fantastic Mr. Fox - The fault in our stars - Frankenweenie - Frozen - The Hangover - Happy Feet - How to train your dragon - I am number four - Insidious - Into the woods - Kung fu Panda - Oblivion - Rise of the guardians - Rise of the planet of the apes - Spider man - Super 8 - Ted - Thor - TMNT - Tron - Tron Legacy - Twilight - Twilight New Moon - Up - Wall E - xXx - X-men - X-Men Origins - Bee Movie - Cat Woman http://www.imsdb.com/ http://www.script-o-rama.com/ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Honest_Trailers_episodes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Everything_Wrong_With..._episodes[[Category:Playlists]]